


Putting the pieces together

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: Hana Song is finally meeting back up with her old college buddies and they're going on the adventure of a life time! But when surrounded by couples, what's single girl Hana to do? Rent a boyfriend of course!





	1. That's racist, mom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NormieScum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormieScum/gifts).



"Hana! Stop stomping around upstairs!" This aforementioned Hana, full name Hana Song, halted her 'stomping around' for a moment. "Mom! I'm not stomping around! Plus, I have to get packed! My plane leaves first thing in the morning!" She shot back from upstairs. Hana's mother groaned as she climbed the stairs in order to clearly talk with her daughter. "I don't understand why you're going to Japan anyway...why not go to Korea? The land of your birth!" In response to her dumb question, Hana rolled her eyes so hard they might as well have rolled back into her skull. "Moooom! I've been to Korea so many times! I've never been to Japan! " she whined. Her mother shook her head in response. "Fine, fine. Just don't fall in love with any Japanese boys."   
"Mom that's racist." 

Her mother's problems with the land of the rising sun aside, Hana was super excited to go. She was meeting up with a bunch of her college friends she hadn't seen since they graduated- Plus, as she mentioned to her mother, she had never been! They were flying out to a historical town called Hanamura, not too long by bullet train outside Tokyo- Mei had picked Hanamura for its relative distance and cheapness to Tokyo. Plus she wanted to see the infamous Shimada castle that was reportedly a spectacle. Mei liked that kind of stuff. 

As for Hana, she was more invested in the fashion, the games, and the food than the history. Of course, things might have been easier on her if she hadn't procrastinated her packing until the night before- in her own defense she claims it helps her remember everything she had to to bring. Even if /everything/ required her to sit on top of her suitcase in order to zip it up. But! She was able to fit everything in...and after not nearly as much sleep as she should have gotten, she was on the plane before she knew it.

Hana didn't have very far to go, but it was still an eleven hour flight from L.a.. Still, she didn't envy Satya and Olivia, who were coming from New York. Their flight would be seventeen hours! Sounded like a nightmare, so Hana was happy with her relatively shorter flight, but not as short as Mei's flight from China. Not fair, Mei! Well, at least she would be there to greet them all- they had coordinated with each other so their flights would come in within a few hours of one another's, except Mei who had arrived the day before. 

Keeping up with her lets player career on YouTube, Hana was vlogging by the time they touched down, speaking to her camera with no regard to how people were looking at her. "Hey! Just arrived in Japan! Awww, yes- gonna get all the snacks! Nomnomnom!" She giggled cutely at her 'audience, as she stepped off the plane and into the airport. "Gotta go through customs now- no fun! But I'll check in with everyone after the boring part is over!" With a small beep, her camera was turned off and she went through the arduous task of customs before finally being let into the main airport, where she immediately took out her camera while she looked for Mei. 

"Now...where Oh where is Meeeei?" Hana asked the camera, panning it around to see if she could spot her friend. "Hana!" A familiar voice called out and the young woman nearly dropped her camera in excitement. It had been waaay too long since she last saw her friend. "Mei!" She squealed with delight, throwing her arms around the Chinese woman. After the reunion, she turned her attention back to the camera, an arm slung around Mei's shoulders. "I'm sure you guys remember my dorm mate Mei from my old college videos! Isn't she super cute?" Mei blushed, hiding her face. "Haaanaaaa!" She mumbled from behind her hands. The younger woman giggled and out away her camera again so she could properly spend time with her friend. 

Satya and Olivia arrived next, both clearly exhausted, so Hana spared them the vlogging for the moment. Olivia all but collapsed into Mei's arms, the woman always did give the best hugs. Satya was in one of her modes where she didn't want to be touched and pretty much needed to be alone as soon as possible, but she did give Hana and Mei a tired smile and a nod of her head. "I will properly greet you later." She promised.   
Satya had problems with crowds, being around too many people for extended periods of time really bothered her- having known her for some years, her friends knew it best just to let her be until her nerves calmed. 

They didn't have to wait long for Fareeha and Brigitte to arrive- and more hugs went around (except for Satya) and the girls were finally able to go to their hotel, opting just to get room service the first night, not wanting the hassle of trying to find a restaurant they all wanted to eat at. "Okaaay! Since we don't want any hanky panky-" Hana paused, glancing at the two couples. "We decided to split up the suite like this...Me and Fareeha, Satya and Brigitte, Mei and Olivia, that good?" No arguments, surprisingly.   
"I would have been mad if Satya and I had to be split up if Reeha and Brigette didn't, but this is fair." Olivia conceded, already on her laptop. 

"Sweetie, don't forget to eat." Satya reminded between dainty bites of rice- seriously...how did she manage to look flawless doing everything??? "I am I am, mi princeasa..." Oliva muttered, typing away. "Ughhhh." Hana groaned, putting down her dinner bowl. "I am so glad I'm not the only single person here...Right,Mei? These guys are sooooo mushy." Mei, in a shocking move to everyone, actually choked a bit on her food, her face red. "Oh...Actually I have a boyfriend..." She managed to get out after Fareeha handed her a bottle of water. "What?!?!?!? Traitor!" Hana gasped, leaping from her seat to get all up into Mei's face. "Details. Now." Letting out a weak chuckle, the Chinese woman fished her phone out of her pocket, unlocking it to show a picture of her with a blonde guy kidding her cheek. Besides being blonde, his hair was wild and there were faint traces of dirt on the part of his face Hana could see. "His name is Jamison. He's a chemist...We met on a scientist's retreat in Hawaii and hit it off." Mei gushed, the honeyglows on her cheeks something awful. "He's from Australia...so we don't get to see each other a lot. But he visited me for my birthday a few weeks ago. And I'm probably going to request to be stationed down there for a few months come winter." In all honesty, Hana thought the guy was weird looking the more of Mei's photos she went through, but her friend seemed so happy, she didn't share that opinion. 

"Ugh. You guys are all so lucky- when am I going to find something..." Hana pouted, moving back to her seat to resume her meal. "What about that Dj? L something...." Brigitte asked, tilting her head. "Oh Lucio? Yeah...we decided we're better as friends." Hana sighed. "What about the British pilot? Lena, wasn't it?" Fareeha chimed in. "Mnnn...She was still into her ex, Emily. Lena really tried but I encouraged her to go get her ex back. They're really happy now...even got engaged." She grumbled, recalling the excited ramblings of Lena over the phone. "Ahh...that's too bad?" Fareeha sounded unsure, not a surprising reaction. Hana shrugged. "Eh, her heart wasn't in it. I preferred giving her up to being with someone who didn't really want to be with me, y'know?" 

The crowd sounded a collective him of understanding and Fareeha put a hand on Hana's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll find someone awesome. You're a catch, after all!" Hana giggled a bit, flipping her hair back. "You're right! I am a catch!" All the girls laughed at that. Eventually, they all drifted into jet lag induced comas, excited for their adventure to really begin.


	2. Perfect at everything

A good night's rest can really invigorate someone, so people say(not that I would know). And that certainly did hold true for most of the girls after rising from their jet lag coma- all except Hana and Olivia were up by eight am. Brigette and Fareeha even went for a jog! They're on vacation and they went for a jog! Hana, meanwhile, was currently still tangled up in her blankets, dead to the world. Until..."Hana!" A far too cheery for nine am voice called out to her. "We're going to get breakfast! Come on! Our first breakfast in Japan!" Mei was such a ray of fucking sunshine- And so, Hana rose. Brown hair all over her face, sleep tank strap coming off her slim shoulder, yesterday's makeup crusted around her eyes. "M'upppp....but at what cost...?" She groaned, swiping her hand down her face. "Food?" Brigette offered, ever helpful. "....fair." There was no better motivator. 

Eventually, Hana managed to get dressed and her hair into a state where it could be managed. Yesterday's makeup was wiped away and replaced with a fresh face, including Hana's signature pink whiskers. She had to vlog more today or her fans would riot! Riot!!!! Snapping a quick picture of her outfit of the day- jean shorts, a hot pink shirt with her logo in white, a pink snapback, light blue converse- also bunny knee socks!- Hana finally joined her friends in the shared living room. 

"Good morning!" Fareeha grinned, bright as the freaking sun. "Mmmm. You're lucky I'm a heavy sleeper, Ree. Otherwise you getting up at the ass crack of dawn to jog would not have flown with me." The other woman laughed. "It was hardly the ass crack of dawn. Six am is not /that/ early." Fareeha insisted, laughing again at the look that crossed Hana's face. "I'm gonna punch you in your perfect teeth if you say that again." The threat was empty, but the laughter that followed was enough to draw Olivia out. "Okay, okay. I'm up and need coffee- let's go." She grumbled, resting her chin on Satya's shoulder. 

And so they set off to eat out for the first time in Japan- while they were walking, Hana whipped out her camera to address her fans. "Hey everyone! First real day in Japan! Sorry I afked last night, I was sooo tired! But I'll vlog more from now onnnnn!" She promised, switching her shot to show her friends. "Squad goals achieved!" After a little bit of walking, they finally arrived at the place they were eating breakfast at- and after taking 1000000 pictures of her comically large stack of pancakes, Hana turned off her camera to spend some quality time with her friends. 

They all decided to sight see that day- go to places like mt.Fuji and a couple temples- Hana, Mei, and Brigette also managed to convince the others to go to the studio ghibli museum. It was a really full, but fun day. And the girls were all too happy to get back to their hotel and go the fuck to sleep. 

The next day was more reserved for shopping, though Hana, Satya, and Olivia were significantly more excited for it than Mei, Fareeha, and Brigette. "How much would my mom kill me if I got a kimono?" Hana giggled, tracing the delicate patterns of a light blue kimono, adorned with pink and white flowers. "They're sooo beautiful though." She lamented, watching Satya expertly wrap herself in a bright blue and gold number. "God, Saty. Is there anything you can't do perfectly?" Satya chuckled softly, her prosthetic hand covering her mouth. "No...I can do most things. And you shouldn't concern yourself with what your mother will think. You should wear what pleases you, regardless of it's from another culture." Hana pursed her lips, still admiring the kimono she had her eye on. "It's not that simple. I don't think my mom would care if I wore a sari or like, a barmaid outfit. It's just....Japanese stuff she's a little bit wary of? Bad history between the Japanese and Koreans." She shrugged. "But like, c'mon mom. Its the 21st century. I cant hold onto bitterness about something that happened that long ago, y'know? I live in the now." Satya nodded, walking over and taking the kimono off the hanger, holding it over Hana's form. "Then....?" Her smile was insinuating something, and the younger woman was all too excited to take the hanger "I'm gonna live in it!" Hana exclaimed, vanishing into a dressing room.

Both Hana and Satya ended up buying kimonos- Hana's mom would definitely have a bitch fit about it, but Hana hardly cared. The shopkeeper told the girls about the dragon festival Hanamura held every year, and she intended on having the full experience.


	3. When Hana met Suzume

A week into their trip, (it was two and a half weeks. ) the couples were sick of doing non couple things and wanted a day to do just that- Mei and Hana agreed since they could hang out together while the couples went off pair by pair. Only...Mei got a surprise when her and Hana returned from breakfast. "Hey darl!" A man- the man Hana recognized as Jamison -was in their suite. Olivia and Satya must have let him in before they left... 

"Jamie!" Mei squealed with delight, wrapping her lanky boyfriend in a tight embrace. The man laughed- it was low-key a really weird laugh to Hana. But it was sweet nonetheless, watching the two reunite. "I'm so sorry Hana! I know we were supposed-" The younger cut Mei off with a shake of her head. "Don't worry about it! I'm a big girl, I can entertain myself. You have fun!" 

And with that, Hana was on her own, wandering around a mall, nursing a massive strawberry milk tea. She was happy all her friends had someone they loved, but she was jealous of it... And she was lonely. She had dated Lucio for a year and a half before they decided it would be better off of they were just friends...and she had only dated Lena a few months before she told the Brit to go after her ex. Yeah, both things were the right choice in the long run, but she was incredibly lonely. 

She mused as much as she wandered about the mall, eventually reaching a strange stand. It was like- a room in the middle of everything. She couldn't see inside, but she could see a selection screen like one you would see when selecting a drink from one of those fancy machines. You know the ones. Curious, Hana approached it, squinting at the screen. "What the....?" Her Japanese was serviceable but she couldn't even believe what she was reading. "Rent a boyfriend?!" She laughed out loud, almost spilling her tea. "I'm lonely but not that lonely!" 

Well...Maybe she was. Because after a little more shopping, she was drawn back to the strange set up. She took out her phone to start a live stream. "Heeeey guys! I'm at this weird rent a boyfriend in Japan! Should I do it?????" Immediately, comments started to come in. A lot of them were yes, and some of them were "I'll be your boyfriend"- so she decided to go for it. "Okaaay..lets see what we have." A menu of preferences popped up and Hana scrolled for the ones she liked. "Lets see...Gotta speak English. Gotta be funny. Gotta be hot....oooh tattoos are cool. Likes games? Yeah! This one sounds perfect!" Hana giggled as she selected her 'boyfriend'. 

A few moment's passed and the door opened up, revealing a young man, wearing a white button down and jeans, he was definitely attractive in most traditional senses- but more interestingly, Hana's eyes eventually came up from their slow tour and saw a shock of bright green hair. Amazing. "You're Hana?" He asked, grinning down at her. "I'm Suzume. I'll be your boyfriend today!" Suzume....Suzume...Suzume with bright green hair. Suzume the rented boyfriend. Hana grinned back at him and quickly snapped a picture. "This is crazy..." She giggled, putting her phone away. "Well...Suzume...I gotta say, I don't know a lot about Japanese....but your name sounds pretty girly." Suzume laughed, throwing his head back. "Yeaaaah, my parents wanted a girl after my brother was born. But they got me instead. They love me as I am ...But the name was special to them." He shrugged, allowing Hana to catch a glimpse of a small tattoo etched on his left forearm. A bird....A sparrow. 

"So, Hana..As well as insulting my name, what do you want to do today?" Suzume teased. Hana stuck her tongue out in response before answering for real. "Um...I dunno. What do you suggest? I am but a humble tourist." The man tapped his finger against his lips a few times before grabbing Hana's hand. "I have the perfect place to go, follow me!" 

After some walking, the two came to stop at a huge arcade. It was four stories! Hana turned to Suzume, stars practically in her eyes. " This is amazing! I'm soooo gonna kick your butt!" She giggled excitedly. "You're on!" They played a lot of games, and she did kick his butt. She was a professional gamer, after all! It would be embarrassing to not kick his butt! "Who's S.G?" Hana squinted at the screen. "I noticed those initials before...they had the highest score in all these games until I came around." Sumzume seemed to tense but shrugged it off. "Whoever they are...they're going to be quite surprised when they get back to see all of their scores beaten." The woman giggled, clutching the giant pachimari plush her and Suzume's combined tickets had won them. "They sure are! No high score is safe when D.Va ie around!"   
"D.Va? Oh my god...I can't believe I didn't realize....you're D.Va!" Suzume exclaimed, eyes wide. "I watch your videos all the time! Your Undertale play through had me in stitches!" He did seem genuinely shocked, which in turn shocked Hana because she considered herself super recognizable. "Woah, really! Man I loved Undertale- I did genocide first because I was playing it to win! I actually HAD to go into the files and reset it- I wanted the really good ending. Man, its way better....BUT I can't believe you watch my videos and didn't recognize me! Am I that run of the mill Asian looking without my war paint?" 

Suzume shook his head frantically. "No no! Not at all! I just, I usually have your streams on while I'm working...Your voice is all the indication I need for how a game is going..." Hana blinked rapidly, a small flush spreading her cheeks- one she was all too quick to hide with the giant plush. "Oh...well, thanks. Always nice to meet a fan..." She mumbled. "Man, I can't believe I'm on a date with the woman behind d.va..." Suzume spoke so quietly, Hana almost missed it. But he said the woman behind D.Va...he knew they were not the same...that they were separate. Most fans didn't see that....It only made her blush darken. "Are you hungry? I know the best ramen place!" The mans question drew attention to the sudden emptiness Hana didn't even realize her stomach was experiencing. "Oh, yeah! I'm starved!" 

Suzume led her to a little shop right across from the arcade- Rikimaru the sign read. "This place has the best food. My brother and I used to come here all the time before he became such a butt." He explained, pulling her seat out for her. She had heard snippets about this brother- he did kind of sound like a butt. "Its so cute..." Hana muttered, just excited to eat something. A man came over then, speaking in rapid Japanese to Suzume, laughing and being very familiar- it was clear to Hana that this man had probably been making ramen for Suzume since his brother used to take him. It was very sweet- almost made Hana forget she had paid to go on this date...and that she would never see him again. 

After dinner and a quick ice cream, Suzume walked her back to her hotel- They had taken to holding hands somewhere along the journey. She didn't want to let go. "Well...it was an honor to meet you, Hana. I had an amazing time." Suzume smiled gently, bringing her hand to his lips. "I will never forget you..." She whispered, fighting the lump in her throat. "Good..." The man breathed out, his hand gently dropping hers to stroke a lock of hair out of her face. "Goodbye, Hana..." Suzume whispered, leaning down as she stood up as tall as she could to meet him halfway. 

His lips were soft and Hana could taste the faint matcha flavor of the ice cream they shared on his breath...The kiss was not nearly long enough and when Suzume pulled away to rest his forehead against hers, she finally worked up the nerve to bid him farewell. "Goodbye Suzume..." She whispered, managing to smile up at him. He stepped back, giving a small wave before walking out of her life.

Forever.


	4. Ice cream mends everything

That night, Hana sunk right into bed. She didn't talk to any of her friends, she didn't even bother to change. Fareeha must have crashed on the couch that night because Hana didn't hear her at all- She appreciated the gesture. She would be back to normal in the morning...

After a long shower, Hana emerged with a big grin to her friends. "Morning everybody! Who's ready to go to..." She turned to Mei, who looked both shocked and concerned. "What are we doing today, tripmaster?" She didn't let the look bother her- She was here to have fun with her friends...Not get hung up on some guy. "Oh...uh we were just going to relax today...Since the last few days were so full..." Hana deflated, the last thing she wanted to do was not have any distractions. "I see...makes sense " she sighed, flopping onto the couch, defeated. 

"Sorry I-" Hana cut Mei off with a shake of her head."Nah, don't worry about it! It's really fine, Mei. Really." Another sigh escaped her. "It's just that...Well I found a guy I really connected with. He was funny, handsome, he liked games, he was charming, he listened...he was amazing. And I'm never gonna see him again." She admitted, taking in her friends shocked expressions. "Why?" Satya asked, eyes narrow. "Why wouldn't you be able to see him again?" The younger girl laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "I...went to the mall and found this weird rent-a-boyfriend thing and it was soooooo crazy that I had to try it! I had no idea I would meet someone so amazing from something like that..." Satya was doing her best not to look judgemental- but she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her disapproval. 

"What's his name? Maybe I can find him!" Olivia offered, always excited to dig up information. "Suzume...But I don't know his last name. I think with services like that they have to protect their identities...." Olivia grunted, shutting her laptop. "I'm sorry, chica...." The rest of the crowd all extended their sympathies as well- Hana shook it all off. "Guys, I'm fine. All I need is dumb romcoms and lots of ice cream and I'll bounce back!" 

And so it was decided that they would spend the day watching cheesy movies, eating junk food, and helping Hana forget about the man with the bright green hair.


	5. Liar liar

And so time passed, and the girls continued to have the time of their lives right until their last night. It was the night of the dragon festival held in Hanamura every year. They all decided it would be the best way to spend those precious few hours before they went their separate ways once more. 

"Satyyyy! Send help!" Hana yelled, somehow tangled in her kimono. "How did you manage that...?" Satya shook her head as she entered the room to help. She looked flawless, as always. The bright blue kimono looked incredible against her dark skin, the gold accents bringing out the light in her brown eyes, her long hair pulled into an intricate braided bun, pinned with a purple kanzashi. "Why the purple? Doesn't quite go..." Satya looked up from her task and tilted her head in Olivia's direction. Olivia's kimono was a deep plum color, the intricate floral designs in blues and pinks- her multicolored hair was pinned back with a kanzashi as well- bright blue. "That's so cute I'm gonna barf." Hana grinned as Satya secured her kimono for her. "Please refrain from doing so." She mumbled, nose wrinkling. 

Satya also was kind enough to do Hana's hair, and when she was done, she stepped back to admire her work. "Good." She seemed satisfied- which was hard given that she was the most notorious perfectionist. "Thank you Saty! Now lets gooo!" Now, not everyone was going to wear a kimono, but Satya and Hana had convinced them to hop aboard and do this thing in style- and it really worked out. They all looked amazing, in Hana's opinion. Fareeha looked regal as all hell with dark blue and gold silk wrapped around her strong frame- The ever present gold beads in her hair only added to the look. Brigette's orange and yellow kimono complimented her red hair perfectly- she looked like some kind of autumn goddess. Mei was a vision in light blue and white, her hair resting on her shoulders instead of its usual bun. "Oh my god we're so beautiful!" Hana squealed in delight, snapping picture after picture. After getting some staff member to take even more pictures of all of them, the group finally set out to the festival. 

The streets were adorned in dragon shaped pariphanilia- special focus, as Hana noticed, was given to a giant painting of a gold and blue dragon chasing a green and orange dragon in a never ending circle. "I wonder what it's all for..." Hana muttered before joining her friends for the classic Japanese festival games. Being ever the competitive, Hana wanted all the prizes- Her suitcase was going to be a bitch to pack and she had even bought a second one! Packing issues aside, she played and ate and celebrated with her friends...for who even knew the next time they would all meet. 

Towards the end of the festivities, attention was drawn to a massive gate with the same sigil of the two dragons carved into it. "Oooh!" Mei gasped, pointing. "That's Shimada castle! I wonder...if they're going to open it?" And indeed, the massive doors opened revealing two men. One was in wrapped in black and dark blue, a golden scarf tying his long hair back into a distinguished ponytail. The other was dressed in black as well, but with adornments of green instead of the blue. The sash around his middle was orange- and Hana's eyes traveled from the detailing at the bottom of his yukata all the way up to his shock of green hair. 

Suzume. 

"Greetings all!" The man in black and blue spoke, his voice clear and demanding of attention. "Thank you for coming to the annual festival of dragons, hosted by us, the Shimada family! This tradition has been alive for..." The man kept going on and on but Hana had her eyes trained on Suzume...though, it didn't seem like he saw her. He looked serious as the other man went on about the tradition. Hana would say this was a different person of she hadn't spent an entire day drinking in every detail of Suzume she could. 

She was only broken from her daze when she saw Suzume walk closer to the man in blue. "I, Shimada Hanzo and my brother, Genji will now ring the bell. After which, we invite you into our courtyard to watch the fireworks." The man, Hanzo, smiled wryly as the crowd erupted with cheers. Genji? Who the hell was Genji? Surely he meant someone the crowd couldn't see. But no...Hanzo and Suzume walked back to a temple where a massive bell could be seen- it two was adorned with the two dragons as everything else had been. But Hana didn't care. She didn't care about the cheers all around her or the sound of the huge bell. Suzume wasn't a real person. She had been lied to! Hana felt her chest tighten, finding it very hard to breathe suddenly. The person she felt such a connection with...Was a totally different person. Suzume was a lie...all of it...was a..."Hana?" 

Hana's eyes snapped up and she saw Fareeha, obviously concerned. "Are you okay?" She asked, holding up a bottle of water, silently telling Hana to drink. "Yeah..just...need air. You guys go ahead..." Fareeha was protective, but not pushy. She led Hana through the crowd before slipping back in- And as Hana lost Fareeha's eyes...She found someone else's on her. The last person she wanted to talk to. 

But he found her- right next to a now abandoned arcade he found her. It was so different the night they went out...So colorful and full of life- it was closed because of the festival but it abandoned. "So..." Hana started, her eyes finding that small tattoo on his left forearm. "Did you tattoo because of your name...? Or the name because of your tattoo?" Suzume, no, Genji sighed, a humorless laugh on his lips. "The name because of my tattoo." He answered. He sounded tired- but Hana was going to guess it was remorse. "Is it true you watch my channel?"  
"Yes."  
"Is it true your favorite flavor of ice cream is matcha with strawberries on top?" Genji nodded in response. "How about that your brother used to take you to that ramen shop all the time?"   
"Yes, that's true too."  
"And the S.G at the arcade...that was you. Shimada Genji." She nearly spat the words. He flinched, but nodded in the affirmative. 

"The only thing I lied about was my name. I'm still the same person..." Genji started moving toward Hana. "Same person?" She repeated, eyes narrowing. "Your name is a huge part of who you are...You say all those things I learned about you are true...But how am I supposed to believe you after you lied about your name of all things?!" Hana snapped, glaring at him.

"How...how am I supposed to believe in that kiss now?!" Genji's eyes widened, he was noticeably shaking. "Hana...the more time I spent with you the more I wanted to tell you the truth...But I do that silly job to get away from my family- I...I know there's no excuse but..." He halted, but Hana's rage and humiliation drove her on. "No! No but! There is no but! I cant believe anything you say now! You used me as a means to escape from your family...you obviously don't give a shit about me! I'm just some fucking dipshit who believed a random guy she rented as a boyfriend actually had a legitimate connection!" She yelled, tears streaking her face. "It was legitimate!" Genji tried to defend himself, but Hana wasn't hearing it. "I don't believe a fucking work you say /Genji/! Just...forget about me! Because I'm going to do my DAMN best to forget about you!" 

With that, she turned on her heel and ran back to the hotel. He didn't follow her- She had noticed a figure approaching him as she was running away...Good. She never wanted to see him again.


	6. Closing the door

Fareeha was the first to arrive back at the hotel, worry all over her features and her breath haggard. She ran- sprinted back to make sure Hana was safe and okay. Safe yes, okay- no. She fell into the older woman's arms after they had both gotten changed, sobbing into the crook of her neck. Eventually, she wasn't sure when, but Fareeha had carried her to bed with a promise to wake her up a little earlier so she could pack for her flight in the morning. 

 

Hana left Japan the next day with so many amazing memories...but the one bad one spoiled them. It was a long flight and Hana slept through most of it, just wanting to get home. Just wanting to forget. Her parents were there to greet her and she tried to talk about how many amazing things they did, but her heart wasn't in it. Deep in her closet she locked up the giant pachimari plush and the beautiful kimono she had worn when she got her heart smashed into a billion pieces. Her fingers ran down the little photo booth strip her and Genji had done, heavily considering throwing it away...or burning it. Instead she put it in an old earring box and put it with the plush and kimono. 

Months passed and Hana had moved out of her parents place and into her own apartment. She always put on a brave face, but she was still hurting. It made no sense that someone she only knew for a day impacted her so much, but he really did...More than anyone else he had gotten under her skin...gotten to her heart, and sliced it to bits. Hana sadistically hoped he was as miserable as she was. 

 

\-----in Japan-----

"This is the tenth time you've missed your mark in training, Genji. You usually are perfectly precise...But these past few months have been less than adequate. What's happened?" Hanzo asked, maybe actually concerned under the guise of being critical. "....I met someone." Genji answered simply, putting away his shuriken. "And this person is keeping you from performing at the level you should?"   
"Yeah." 

Hanzo hesitated before speaking again. It's true he and his brother had drifted apart and that was probably his fault- but that didn't mean he didn't want to be close to Genji again. "Hey...Let's go for drinks, my treat." He finally offered, looking to his younger brother. Genji's head snapped up in surprise. "You...want to get drinks with me? " Hanzo suddenly felt self conscious and he looked away in an attempt to appear aloof. "I understand if you are busy wit-" "I'd love to, anija." Genji cut him off, smiling big at him the way he used to. The elder cleared his throat and gathered up his arrows. "Yes, well...shower and I'll meet you at the gate..." 

And so, Hanzo met Genji at the gate and the two were driven to a restaurant. The owners wanted to clear the place in respect for the Shimada family, but Hanzo insisted it wasn't necessary. A private room would suffice. After getting settled with the very best bottle of sake the place had to offer and a mountain of food laid out for them, the brothers toasted before knocking back the first drink of the night. 

Their conversation was mostly small talk while they are, until about six drinks of sake later when Hanzo said something that really caught Genji's attention. "I have been seeing someone...without the clans knowledge.." He admitted, swirling drink around a bit. "You? Keeping something from the clan? I must meet this woman who has made my brother break his no hiding things from the clan rule." Genji laughed but Hanzo did not. "It's...a man. I have been seeing a man." Ah, so that's why Hanzo would hide his relationship. Genji stayed silent, but placed a hand on top of his brothers to make sure Hanzo knew he could speak as he wished. "He's an American...I go see him every time I'm on a 'business trip'. It's just an excuse to see him...His name is Jesse..." Hanzo smiled- like actually smiled. "He wants me to move to be with him but i..I can't leave the clan like that..." His smile faded, shoulders sagging. Genji's eyes narrowed. "Brother...he makes you happy! You should go to him! Forget the clan!" Hanzo's laugh after that was dry. "It's not so simple and you know that." 

Genji huffed, crossing his arms. "Sure it is. We're the last two actual Shimadas. Everyone else is of different blood- neither of us have kids...It is actually up to you, Hanzo. You get to decide. I know you hate all the formalities that come with being clan leader. I know you'd rather have a quiet life." Hanzo's smile turned gentle. "What about you? Where will you go if I leave...?" The younger shrugged. "Wherever I want!" He decided with a grin. "Go, Hanzo. Be with Jesse...For once, follow your heart. I...I had someone too....but my fear of disappointing the clan, of disappointing you led me to lie to her- It was only one lie but it was a big one..." Genji sighed, thinking back on that beautiful girl....the one who had both said she would never forget him and that she would try her damn best to forget him. "You need to go to her, Genji. Forget the clan." That was very surprising, coming from Hanzo of all people, but the smile on his face made Genji know he meant it. "And as for disappointing me...Just know, I love you more than anything...and I am so proud of the man you are." Genji could have cried, but he settled for hugging his brother tightly. "I hope you and Jesse have the best life, anija..." He whispered. Hanzo laughed, patting his back gently. "I hope you find everything you're looking for, ototou."

That night Genji lay in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Hanzo had gone to make preparations to alert the clan and Hanamura of his choice. The castle would be kept as a historical monument and would be open to thr public. Genji was glad, he always knew clan life wasn't for him or Hanzo. It was time to end the Shimada empire...It had no place in the modern world. 

As for Hana....Genji didn't know where to start. He kept watching her videos, but he had no idea where she lived. She was pretty private about it, determined to keep D.Va separate from Hana Song. Just as Genji was about to take the huge risk and email her, he received an email himself. Somehow there was no sender and the subject just read "You're welcome.". Curiosity won over logic and Genji opened the email. All it contained was a ticket to Los Angeles and the message. "She can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard she tries. You need to make this right, Genji Shimada. Take the leap. I'll be in touch- Sombra." 

Sombra? Who the hell was Sombra? No matter- she had a connection to Hana...this was his only shot.


	7. Into place

It took a little time, but the Shimada estate was officially turned over to the town of Hanamura. Hanzo had already left for the states, but Genji's mystery flight wasn't due until a week later. But at last, the date arrived and the Shimada boarded his flight with high hopes but little to no idea what was happening. 

When he stepped out of customs, his eyes darted around for any kind sign of to where he was supposed to go- none came. Frustrated and confused, Genji looked at the email from Sombra again- to realize there was a new one that simply said-

"Behind you :)" 

Genji whipped around to see a young woman, probably around his age with the most colorful hair he had seen- purples from dark to light cascaded down over her shoulder and she wore an amused expression. "Hey sparrow." She had some kind of accent Genji couldn't put a finger on yet. "Sombra...?" He ventured and the woman nodded. "Though, I'd prefer you not say that name out loud. Bad for business." She shrugged. "Call me Olivia."   
"Okay...Olivia...what do you have to do with Hana?" 

Olivia's smirk grew. "Ohhhh, wouldn't you like to know...." Genji squinted at her, moving forward to loom. "What did you do to her?" The woman, much to his surprise, laughed. Like laughed a lot. "Relajate! I'm one of Hana's friends from college! I was with her, y'know...on her recent trip to Japan. I know allllll about you, Suzume." Genji's face went red with shame. "O...oh. Sorry..." Olivia shrugged. "I'm not the one you have to apologize to. Why do you think I contacted you in the first place? It wasn't for shits and giggles, sparrow." Genji cringed, running the back of his head. "Right...so you'll take me to Hana?" The woman gave him a withering look. "What!" He asked, confused by her reaction. "Tsk, tsk. You can't just show up. You gotta be big! Trust me. I've known Hana for a long time and if there's anything she loves, its flair." Genji pursed his lips- there was a small chance this woman was just messing with him. Though...he had only really known Hana for a day, even if he did watch her videos, she kept D.Va separated from her real personality. 

"You're making a face like you don't believe me. Hana was my roommate in college. I know her." Genji sighed, conceding. "Walk with me, sparrow. We've got work to do." 

\-----------(hecking timeskip man.) -----

"You know its crazy that a guy you knew for a day has affected you this much." Hana's mother reminded her for about the millionth time since she had returned from her trip. "Really, mom? I hadn't heard." Hana replied dryly, really tempted to hang up on her mother. "You have to move on, sweetie...its not healthy." The young woman sighed out, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "Yeah...you're right. I don't know, mom. I just...there was a connection there that just...it was...ugh, forget it, mom. Its dumb, I know. I know....I just..." Hana's voice trailed off. Her mother paused before speaking again. "Okay, honey. Take your time. I'm just worried..."   
"I know, mom. But I'll be okay. I have to go...but I'll talk to you soon, love you." 

When the call ended, Hana tossed her phone onto her bed with another sigh. "Hell..." She muttered. It was really stupid- like why would it bother her so much? Why should it be so painful?! What, was he like, her soulmate or something? Ridiculous. But she was still heartbroken. For some reason, she just couldn't bounce back. 

It made her angry more than anything else, but Hana would often cite that she wasn't as confident or resilient as she appeared to be in her videos. Maybe Hana Song was just weak. 

((Text from Sombrero))   
Hey Hana   
Saty and I are in town. Wanna come hang out? We wanna go to universal. I know- Saty at a theme park sounds like a recipe for disaster :p 

Hana squinted at her phone for a good five minutes. Olivia and Satya were in town? Why didn't they notify her ahead of time? Usually Satya was all over that.

((Text to Sombrero))   
I dunno  
Don't really feel like playing third wheel :p 

((Text from Sombrero))  
Well Saty just said she didn't wanna go anymore. But I still wanna go! I gotta get a new wand :p. 

((Text to Sombrero))  
Lol nerd. Fine- since I don't have to play 3rd wheel I'll come with you to get your nerd shit. I should get some robes anyway. Gryffindor forever beech 

((Text from Sombrero))  
You wish. Slytherin is the only house worth being in 

((text to Sombrero))  
What would ur ravenclaw gf say to that???? 

((Text from Sombrero))  
Shit you're right. Oh well :P 

Hana giggled, rolling her eyes. Her friends were really what were getting her through this time. So yeah, she was looking forward to this time. 

__________( another heccin time skip)_____

Finally the day arrived and Hana was to meet Olivia at the park- she got up and dressed and ready for her day before heading out to meet with her friend. 

"Heyyyy bunny!" Hana grinned when she heard Olivia's voice, turning around to hug the other. "Hey! I'm so excited that we're here!" Olivia, grinning, nodded. "Well come on then!" 

And so the girls set off on their day. They rode on the rides, they saw the animal actors show, they got wands and robes and butterbeer and basically just had a grand old time. But Hana did notice that Olivia kind of started glancing around- it was highly suspicious. Eventually she put it up to the others natural curiosity and decided to enjoy herself without suspecting anything shady. 

"Hey, gonna run to the bathroom. Wait here, okay?" Olivia said after a few hours. "Oh, sure. I'll be here." And with that, she was gone and Hana was standing by herself. She decided to play a little Pokemon go on her phone, totally wrecking the gym that was nearby and claiming it for team valor, as it should be, when she noticed something out of her peripheral. 

Three guys- kind of just standing there. Two were very close, one was dressed as an honest to god cowboy, the man next to him...Hana thought she might have seen before but wasn't sure. And the third...? Pretty nondescript outfit but what caught her eye was the shock of bright green hair. 

Genji. 

Her eyes widened and she began to wonder if he had seen her. Desperately, she whipped off the hoodie around her waist and almost violently forced the hood over her own head, hoping he didn't see her. But there were feet approaching- and suddenly there was someone right in front of her, holding out a strawberry milk tea. Much like the one she was drinking when she met Genji. 

"I'd like to rent you for the day, miss. How much would that be?" Hana peeked out from under her hood to glare. "...not sure you could afford me." She pouted, trying to be cold. Truthfully she was happy to see him. But....but she was still so mad! 

"Then how about this? I'm twenty eight years old. I'm an Aries...I have an older brother. My favorite color is green. My favorite ice cream is matcha. I am skilled with shuriken and with a katana. I love ramen. I have a tattoo of a sparrow on my arm and my name is Genji Shimada." Genji smiled down at Hana, gently moving her hood down from her head, revealing her face. "And the last truth....is that months ago I met a girl while on a stupid job. She's absolutely the most incredible woman I have ever met. She's spunky, and sassy...bright and brilliant. Smart, talented, beautiful...everything. Her name is Hana Song. And I..." He paused, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers. "Am totally mad for her...even after just one day." 

Hana's eyes welled with tears. She wanted to slap him...wanted to kiss him. "I cant believe you're here." She muttered, shaking her head. "I'm so mad at you! But- I cant stop thinking about you....I...I just...ugh, just kiss me, idiot." Genji laughed softly, leaning in to gently press his lips against hers. They stood together for a few moments before Hana broke away, smiling up at him. "Do me a favor?" 

"Anything." 

"Never lie to me again." 

 

And he never did. Because there's a strange thing that happens when you find someone who is just right for you...things just fall into place. And for Hana and Genji, those pieces finally fell together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a good friend of mine! They wanted a cyborg bunny fic based on the rent a boyfriend things I think they have them in China? Anyway- This was supposed to be a one shot but I got carried away :P


End file.
